


You Will Be Found

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written as a little gift. Happy Birthday.





	1. CharLynch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamiliarFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/gifts).



“Hey, Flick, seen Charlotte anywhere?”

“Gorilla last I saw...”

The staffer is smirking even as she walks away, knowing full well what is about to happen. She’s seen how flustered Charlotte gets around Becky and she knows the girl will be fine now she has Becky at her side. 

“Charlie?”

Becky steps closer when she does find Charlotte, her smile soft when Charlotte turns to look at her with a smile. She had been worried when she heard that Charlotte had left the locker room early, but now as she looked Charlotte over, the tall blonde’s smile warm, green eyes sparkling happily, she can tell she was wrong. 

Charlotte had moved to push hair from Becky’s face as she waited for her to speak, the move feeling far too natural and bringing a slight blush to her cheeks even as she felt the softness of Becky’s copper hair, the fire-bright red flattering Becky’s pale complexion and sparkling green-brown eyes. 

“I... wanted to ask you something....”

“Bex...”

“Please... just let me say it...”

“Bex. I know.... I know what you want to ask me, the answer’s yes...”

Becky falls silent, staring at Charlotte in silence before letting out a tiny squeal and moving to kiss Charlotte happily, leaping into her arms to do so. 

“T-minus three ladies, get ready.”

The minutes before the match were ones they would remember forever.


	2. LanYse

“Lana... hey. Lana...”

Maryse pulls Lana close even as she watches the woman shiver, tucking her tightly into her, stroking her hair softly even as she glares at Rusev over Lana’s head, her grip tightening as he moved closer. 

“Honey... what happened?”

“He chose him.... over me...”

“Him?”

“Miz...”

Maryse half-laughs, shrugging. 

“Good, that means I can take you home instead of that overgrown buffoon.”

“What?”

Lana pulls back to look up at Maryse, her eyes confused even as she leans into Maryse’s hand at her cheek. 

“Marry me instead...”

“Mar.... Yes.”

Lana half-smiles, blushing even as she agrees. 

“Yes.”

The two had been dancing around feelings for weeks, trying to keep hold of their husbands to be... Now they could be happy together.


	3. MickPhanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post Wrestlemania, obviously.

“Steph?”

Mickie enters the hotel room slowly, wincing at the look of pain that flickers over Stephanie’s face even as she turns to look at her, she had known the second Stephanie screamed that the pain was no longer kayfabe but very very real, she had watched as Stephanie was taken away to have her arm seen to and now she crept into her room.

“Honey.... your arm...”

“I’ll be okay Mickie...”

“Yeah, I know... ‘I’m a McMahon, we always survive’.... Stephie honey.... It’s okay to need someone sometimes you know...”

Stephanie sighs then, giving in to the longing she’d been fighting since seeing Mickie return to WWE, her voice low and weak. 

“Stay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
